


A Moment Like This

by RoseAmaranth



Series: Song Fics [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Artist!Dolph, F/M, I Ship It, M/M, Mizler, Song Inspired, Song: "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson, Wedding Planning, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: There's a wedding on the horizon and everyone is excited! One of the more interesting aspects of the wedding is the song the married couple will dance to for the first time. Mike is having a little trouble picking one out. Dolph is drawing scenes to some of the songs he likes.
Relationships: The Miz/Dolph Ziggler, The Miz/Maryse Ouellet
Series: Song Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453924
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. I See Us in Black & White

**Author's Note:**

> One day I was in the car, listening to a wedding playlist I made, and imagining different scenes to some of the songs. And then one thing led to another and this fic was born. Hope you like it. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music is a huge influence in my life. It inspires me, it cheers me up, it pushes me through my workouts. And, when it comes to writing, it gets me in whatever mood is needed for the story. 
> 
> For this one, I made a playlist of cheesy love songs (most mentioned in the story) and listened to them while writing. And I love to share my music, so here are the songs I listened to while writing this! :)
> 
>  **Mood Songs:**  
>  \- “A Moment Like This” by Kelly Clarkson (obvs listen to this one!)  
> \- “Thinking Out Loud” by Ed Sheeran  
> \- “Any Way You Want It” by Journey  
> \- “You and Me” by Lighthouse  
> \- “Nothing Else Matters” by Metallica  
> \- “Love of a Lifetime” by Firehouse  
> \- “Perfect” by Ed Sheeran  
> \- “Smile” by Uncle Kracker  
> \- “Carried Away” by George Strait  
> \- “Just The Way You Are” by Bruno Mars  
> \- “Black and White” by Niall Horan  
> \- “I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing” by Aerosmith  
> \- “I Could Not Ask For More” by Sara Evans  
> \- “When I Look Into Your Eyes” by Firehouse  
> \- "Halo" by Beyonce

Weddings were normally joyous occasions. There was nothing quite like the union of two people so deeply in love who were surrounded by those they loved while promising to devote themselves to the person they chose out of the seven billion people on the Earth to put a smile on your face. The music to tie it all together. The mothers crying in the front row and the fathers beaming proudly at the daughter or son they get to see on such a beautiful and special day. Dolph's been to his share of weddings – been part of the wedding party in many of them – so he could safely say they were some of his absolute favorite events to attend.

No one ever talked about how _hard_ wedding planning was, though. Everything from the music to the flowers used as centerpieces had to be decided months in advance, and there was a lot of money going into a single event that _might_ last an hour. It all seemed a bit ridiculous to him, but for something like a wedding...for the person you loved more than anyone else in the world...he could see why people wanted it to be absolutely perfect.

He glanced over at Mike, who was leaning forward with his chin in his hand and scrolling on his laptop, and watched him scribble something down. The day of the nuptials was fast approaching – a month and a week away now – and Mike was starting to freak out a bit. For as long as he's known him, Mike didn't care much about being perfect or putting together fancy parties, but this wedding was throwing him for a loop. Considering it was _his_ wedding, and he would be vowing to love and cherish the love of his life until the day he died, it did make sense why he was stressing out so much. 

Dolph personally thought if two people really loved each other, the perfect song and the cake and the flowers wouldn't matter. But he also wasn't a fan of scrutinizing every single detail of something either. He preferred to leave that to a planner or someone who wasn't him. 

“What are you writing down over there?” Mike clicked on something, not sparing Dolph a glance but humming a tune. One that sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite recall it. 

“Songs. For the wedding. They need a playlist, so I want to pick some out to give to the DJ. And there's always that big dance.” He chuckled, clicking on something else. “You should see me at these stupid dance lessons, man. I'm going to be a mess out there.” Dolph imagined, for a moment, Mike dancing around on a dance floor and it was so weird he shook his head and laughed. 

“I never thought you the dance type. So this should be fun.” Mike kicked him under the table, sighing. 

“Every list is full of music neither of us likes. Romantic stuff, sure, but nothing _special._ ” It was always a big deal to have a song that either fit the couple's preferred tastes in music, or that described whatever romance story they were weaving day after day. Some people liked slower songs full of poetic fluff; other uptempo songs that made everyone laugh and clap along. For a dance that marked the beginning of a new life together, the perfect song needed to be found to truly seal the moment. 

Or, at least, that's what it seemed like. He wasn't a big music guy. There were a lot of beautiful songs out there, many he's heard at weddings, and it all seemed the same to him. Mike was always the one swept up into lyrics and melodies. He shook away his thoughts and fiddled with his mug. 

“So, did you find anything good so far?” it took a moment, but then a song was playing from the laptop speakers. This one he recognized easily, though he didn't really care for it. For casual listening purposes. 

“Ed Sheeran. Solid wedding choice.” Normally when this song played, usually on the radio while he was driving through town and sipping on an iced coffee, he simply flipped the radio station. It was a sweet track, and the guy could sing (and make girls _swoon_ ), but he preferred something more...edgy. His casual listening was more along the lines of Motley Crue. Rocky stuff from when he was growing up. Maybe a little Britney or Christina if he was feeling it. But slow love songs? Pass. 

Yet, sitting there, Mike only a foot away at the most, this particular song hit him a little...differently. Tickled the creative bone he hasn't heard from in some time, actually. He spotted his leather-bound art book on the table, dozens of drawings and doodles hidden away from the world. Because, as much as he loved to share himself with those around him, some things were for him and him alone. His art was the equivalent of someone's diary. These pages held some of his deepest secrets, and if someone just happened to look at them... 

Making sure Mike wasn't paying him attention, he picked up the book and slid it into his lap, digging out his pencils from beneath a pile of spiral notebooks. His brother's work (and mess), probably. He flipped open the book and found an empty space to sketch in. Listening closely to the chorus, he began to sketch the image that came to mind. Springy grass under a clear night sky, stars twinkling above. A blanket spread out over the grass, which was damp from a recent shower, and two people standing close together. Dancing. Holding the other close. 

Would he include a radio off on the edge of the blanket, playing this song gently into the night? Maybe a basket that once contained food and wine and candles? He could decide those kinds of detail later on. Right now, his focus was on the center of the whole thing; the figures lost in each other. Lost in love. 

When he finished outlining the shapes, he sketched in a few details. Once he got the idea down, he would clean it up and really make it something good later on. When he had more time and wasn't sitting so close to someone who could look over any second and see what he was doing. Many of his really good pieces were finished in his room, wrappers and empty cups littering his desk. Hair tangled in a bun and his beard thick and itchy. People would stumble upon him, surprised to find he wasn't sick because he was missing for so long and didn't respond to any messages. 

One of his least favorite subjects was himself, and he especially struggled with his side profile for some reason. Probably because he couldn't look at it like he could a flower or dog in the park. If he was included in a piece he was drawing, he saved drawing himself for later. Last, if he could help it. 

Instead, he started on someone whose features he nearly had memorized– burned to the backs of his eyelids and branded on his brain. Impossible to forget. Mike was stupidly easy for him to sketch out, and it did help the man wasn't far away if he needed any reference. Peeking over at him, Dolph bit out a smile and continued with his work. Outlining his facial features to fill in later on. Humming the song and scribbling 'Perfect' at the top of the page so he wouldn't forget the song if he wanted to hear it again. 

It helped him to hear or see whatever inspired him in the first place; especially when a piece became difficult or tiresome for him. It kept him motivated. 

“Like that one?” Mike's voice was amused, like he knew the answer to this question already, but Dolph wrinkled his nose anyway. 

“You know that is not really my style.” The song ended as he finished Mike's body and was getting started on his own, another slow track starting. Thankfully, he was pretty invested in the drawing and didn't get distracted by it. 

“No one wants to dance to Motley Crue _“Kickstart My Heart”_ or Guns 'N Roses _“Welcome to the Jungle”_ at their _wedding._ ” Dolph pouted and stuck his tongue out, sketching in Mike's hair while the man sang along with the song quietly. It was one he's never heard before, so he lost himself in the world he was creating on the page with the drag of his pencil. Picturing the crisp shirt tucked in pressed dress slacks. The way their bodies fit perfectly together. How his head could tilt to one side – maybe press against Mike's forehead – while they swayed and danced to a song playing just for them. A ring tucked away in a pocket? Maybe circling a certain finger? 

Details. Details. 

“Those really are the only songs you know, aren't they? Even after all this time.” It amused him that, after over ten years of knowing each other and hanging out, Mike could only name one or two songs from the bands he liked; and they were always the ones _everyone_ knew anyway. Mike rolled his eyes and went back to his music, so Dolph returned to his humming and sketching. It was nice, sitting there with him, even when they weren't speaking or even doing something together. But Mike was never one for long silences. He felt every moment should be filled with life and conversation. 

“Got the art buzz? I haven't seen you with your nose in that thing for a while.” Heat flashed through his body at being caught, and when he tugged his eyes away from the page he found Mike watching him with a warm smile. Clearing his throat, he forced himself to simply smile and shrug. Trying to keep it uninteresting to him because even Mike was barred from Dolph's secret happy place. If he acted like there were secrets, Mike would want to pry. And it would be too difficult keeping him out. 

The third song was a sweet little country song. Not really something Dolph cared for but that Mike seemed to enjoy on occasion. He could easily picture a couple dancing across the floor to this particular song, smiling and crying and being lost in each other's eyes. He curled over his drawing, trying to get the arm just right, and hummed along with the song's simple melody. 

“I like this one a lot.” He heard the scribble of a pen, the shifting of his left arm across the page, right hand busy drumming his fingers on the table as the song finished. Of course he liked it. It was cheesy romantic. Perfect for a wedding, and perfect for a cheesy romantic like Mike. So pretty to listen to. If they danced to this one, there wouldn't be a dry eye in the place. 

“It is nice.” He despised drawing himself, and his hair was always especially difficult for him to capture just right. Which just meant he should probably do more self-portraits so he could practice. Whatever. A bun would be more convenient, and honestly he wore it up most of the time anyway. He outlined the hair before moving on to his own body. 

Bruno Mars was next and, again, he wasn't surprised. He was one of Mike's favorite artists to listen to. And he always had to bring up how he shared a birthday with one of the greatest artists ever. This song was a popular one he heard for over a year on the radio station. It was cute. Cheesy. Severely overplayed, but it didn't matter much at a wedding. The point of any wedding song was for it to be popular, romantic, and fun. Something any person at the reception could enjoy. This song checked every box. 

He finally finished the outlines and planning of his piece, closing his notebook with a satisfied sigh and the creative worm wriggling in the back of his mind again. 

He was often inspired by Mike, but this was the first time in months he's capitalized on it. Usually, he just imagines and then lets it flutter away in the breeze. Never to see ink or paper. 

“Hey, wanna hear what's on this playlist?” He expected Mariah Carey. Maybe some Whitney. Beyonce. What he didn't expect? The opening notes to _”Nothing Else Matters”_ by Metallica. They stared at each other, equally surprised someone included this particular track on their _wedding_ playlist, and shared a round of laughter. It was a great song, but he didn't see it fitting in like that. 

Still, he couldn't help rubbing it in that someone out there agreed with him. Metal could belong at weddings! 

“Told ya. Imagine...you're on the floor, holding that person you love, and Metallica is playing over the speakers. James serenading you into the future with that special person.” He pretended to swoon, Mike snorting and shaking his head. He cut the track and played something else. 

Dolph watched his brows furrow and his smile slip into a frown as minutes ticked by. He clicked through more songs – Journey. Aerosmith. Taylor Swift. - before pressing the mouse key harder than he probably should. If he spent this much energy on the _song,_ Dolph couldn't imagine how he was handling the other responsibilities. 

He was happy to let some guy or girl do all the hard stuff for him, and then be left with the more personal bits. Things like what he would wear or what songs there would be at the reception. But Mike always wanted to be hands-on with everything, and this was no different. He wanted to be involved with every single thing, and without help from a professional. 

An idiot, but Dolph couldn't pretend to be anything other than charmed by him. 

“Nothing is right. I hate this.” A song was playing, something sweet and easy to dance along with, but Mike only glared at the screen and skipped it after another second. Dolph twirled a pen around his fingers, trying to think of some way to be helpful. How could he just sit there and watch Mike struggling and not at least try to make it easier for him? 

Okay, he wanted a special song, right? Well, one from their time was always a cute idea. An 80's love ballad, maybe. 

“Have you tried Firehouse?” Mike rubbed his hands over his face, letting out a long breath. 

“Like the submarine shop in town? I usually stick with Subway if I'm going out.” Why was he such an idiot? And why was Dolph so smitten with him? 

“No. Not food. The band? From when we were growing up? They had some good ballads. Skid Row too.” Mike clicked around on his computer, the song _”Love of a Lifetime”_ playing softly. Dolph didn't particularly love this band; even their more rocking tracks were only tolerated by him most of the time. But their love songs were powerful and sugary sweet. Perfect for a wedding, right? 

“This is good. I'll add it to the list for consideration.” They also listened to _”When I Look Into Your Eyes”,_ another sappy song, and then Mike was clicking around the screen again. Seemingly in a bit of a better mood. 

“Who knew you had actual taste in sappy love songs. I never thought you the type.” He narrowed his eyes. He wasn't, but everyone knew those songs were the top wedding tracks for over a decade. 

“Please. When I leave here I putting _”Girls Girls Girls”_ on repeat. To cleanse my soul.” Another song played, one he didn't recognize at all. The kid had a nice voice, so Mike let it play. It was more pop than a lot of what they personally listened to, but when that chorus kicked in, even Dolph was nodding along to the melody. And the lyrics were nice too. 

“What's that one called?” The art bug was wriggling again, his fingers itching to draw even though he just finished. Mike seemed surprised by the question, but he leaned towards the screen without question. 

“It's called _”Black and White”._ By this guy called...Niall? I guess? Niall Horn. Wait, sorry. Horan.” Black and white...excellent. He already had a few ideas in mind for this one when Mike abruptly skipped to another song, so he quickly jotted down the song title to find later on. 

Mike found a few others he seemed to like, though none of them were clearly _the one._ Dolph suggested a couple other songs he remembered playing on MTV – even _”November Rain”_ \- leaning back in his chair with eyes closed and letting the music wash over him. Some caught his attention; others passing like rain showers. He didn't leap on any of the interesting ones because two was enough for him to work with. Besides, you shouldn't jump on every idea that crossed your mind. Because there might be an even better one just ahead. 

“I was never much of a Beyonce fan.” He stepped away from his thoughts and tuned back into what was going on around him. She was singing about being surrounded or something, and it came to him after a moment that this was the song _”Halo”._ And the little worm woke up, poking at him until he rolled his eyes at it and opened his book one more time. 

This was it, though. Three was plenty to work with. 

“It's a really great song. Unless you think you're not marrying an angel. Then I guess maybe you should find something about devils. Doesn't Avril Lavigne have a song like that?” Mike chuckled, playing a different song. This one another uptempo song that everyone would love to dance to. 

“I definitely am marrying an angel, but I don't think that song's the one. I have plenty for the reception, but that special song...I just can't seem to find it.” He shut his laptop, leaning back in his chair to stretch his back. Dolph closed the artbook up and set it aside. 

“It will come. Probably when you least expect it. Come on. Let's get away from that and do something else. Maybe you need to give yourself a break.” Mike grunted but stood from his chair and, as he moved to get his shoes, dropped a hand on Dolph's shoulder. 

“I don't know what I would do without you. Really. Thank you.” Thankfully he walked away, because his cheeks were in flames and he was doing his best to not melt away into nothing right there on the spot. How did he manage to do that? With just the simplest of gestures, Mike had Dolph swooning like a high school student. It was embarrassing. 

Shaking it off, he joined Mike by the door, snatching his coat off the rack, and together they went out to find something to eat. Maybe grab a beer or two. 

Enjoy each other's company. And he couldn't be happier. 

  
  


“You almost ready? Everyone is waiting.” He checked his tie closely in the mirror, wiggling it left and right until it was centered, and then turned to the pretty woman peeking into the room. She was a family member or something and there for the big day. And to keep things moving since Mike was otherwise occupied. If she was there checking on him, he was probably taking too long. 

“Yeah. How's my hair?” She looked him over and offered a quick thumbs-up before hurrying away with a shout at someone. Maybe he should look just one more time. In case he missed something the past twenty minutes he's been ready and looking at his reflection. 

A knock at the door startled him, so he smoothed his hands over his hair one last time and turned away from the mirror. He was just going to have to be satisfied with how he looked. His makeup was flawlessly done. His hair pulled up in a careful bun. His tux was fitted perfectly and made him feel like James Bond. All that was missing was a pair of sunglasses. 

This time, it was John at the door, his hair done up in a similar fashion to Dolph's. He looked around the room and then gestured to Dolph. “You coming? They've been playing this one part of the song at least thirty times now. I think Mike's getting antsy.” He flinched. “Zack is telling _jokes_ , man. Please.” 

Well, time to get this going, then. No more hesitating. No more delays. It was a joyous occasion. Smile! Laugh! Why was it he could almost hear his mother's tone in his mind as he followed John outside, sliding their glasses on against the gorgeous sunshine. Her tone from when he was a small boy and was being forced to go to an event for some family member he didn't even know. 

_“Come on, Dolph. Honey. Cheer up. Smile. Have a good time.”_ He needed to visit his parents soon. He missed them. 

They turned a corner and found the rows and rows of people talking quietly to each other, tissues already out and ready for the big moment. He wasn't a crier, but he made sure to only wear waterproof makeup and had a few tissues tucked away. Just in case. 

He nodded to people he passed and took his place at the front, John and Zack lined behind him. Everyone was glancing between the altar and the flower arch every few seconds, anticipation heavy in the air like a storm brewing. He glanced up, not a cloud in the sky. Just blue skies, sunshine, and a gentle breeze that carried the scent of the ocean and exotic flowers with it. 

The moment Mike started down the aisle, Dolph's heart jumped into his throat. He looked incredible, his smile brighter than he's ever seen it before. When their eyes met, Mike's shimmering in pure joy and excitement, he knew he made the right decision all those nights ago. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for part two.... >:)


	2. Jealous of the Way You're Happy Without Me

“They make such a cute couple, don't they?” He tipped the champagne glass to finish it off and glanced in the direction of the dancing pair taking up the dance floor. It was the pretty family member again, tears ruining her mascara but that familiar smile on her face. The same one he's been seeing for hours now. She glanced up at him and he cleared his throat. Nodded. “I hope I can be as happy as them one day.”

Yeah, so did he. 

“I'm going to go get another drink. You want one?” She declined his offer with a distracted shake of her head, eyes fixed on the couple now kissing to thunderous applause and whistles. He weaved his way to the bar and jerked his head in greeting to the guy standing behind it. Champagne was nice, but he wanted something a little stronger. Something to drown the ache in his chest. To chase away the cloud hanging over his head.

“Already trying to get trashed, man?” Zack joined him, smacking his back and nearly knocking the air out of his body. He shrugged, offering a smile Zack didn't blink twice at. And why would he? Everyone was so happy today. Why wouldn't it be a genuine smile?

“I'm always ready to party.” Actually, he couldn't be farther from a party mood, but Zack didn't need to know that. No one but him needed to know. And when he disappeared, tugged to the dance floor by his girlfriend, Dolph sighed and traced his finger around and around the pretty glass. Tuning out the music he recognized instantly as the ones Mike showed him only a few short weeks ago. 

“Hey, there you are.” He must have the worst luck of anyone on Earth. He really couldn't get one break, could he?

With a quick moment to gather himself, he turned and offered the beaming groom a 'I'm-so-happy-for-you' smile. It felt more genuine than the one he gave Zack, at least. Mike ordered a drink and turned to lean his back against the bar, looking out towards the band and the floor now filled with couples and kids and laughter. Joy and celebration. 

Maybe he would get two drinks. 

“Why are you over here? I figured you would be out there. Having fun. Making fun of Zack's horrible dancing.”

Normally he would be. And, in another time and place, it would be him on that floor stumbling through a dance with someone he loved laughing with him. But, as it was, he wanted to be alone with his drink. And he hoped it didn't hurt Mike's feelings too much if he couldn't muster up the energy to play the part of the ecstatic best friend. Maybe with a few drinks he could, but not at the moment.

“Is it really bad? He sounded so confident earlier.” Mike sipped at his drink, turning towards Dolph and watching him for a few seconds.

“I feel bad for Chelsea. That's all I'm going to say.” Silence fell between them, Dolph trying to ignore the way he could feel Mike studying him. Trying to act perfectly normal so he wouldn't worry his best friend on the biggest day of his life- so far. “Are you okay? You've been acting weird all day.”

Well, he failed that one.

“I'm fine. Really.” Mike shook his head, sipping at his drink but not dropping his eyes. The glass clicked against the bar and he crossed his ankles. Leaned into his left arm, unintentionally drawing Dolph's attention to the new ring that adorned his finger when he brought his hands to scratch at his jaw. A reminder he didn't really need that this man was truly out of his reach. 

“I know you better than that, Dolph. I can see something is bothering you. Hey, if you can't tell your best friend, who can you tell?” He laughed, but Dolph could only muster a soft chuckle that nearly strangled him when he pushed it out. Nothing was going to be able to lift him out of this funk; not even Mike's attempts at humor. “Hey, seriously. What's wrong? I'm not leaving until you tell me.”

Maybe it was the genuine concern in his eyes. Maybe it was the stupid Billy Joel song everyone was now dancing to. It could be the expensive cologne coupled with a fruity perfume clinging to Mike's dress shirt, jacket abandoned somewhere and tie loosened around his neck. Whatever it was, his stomach twisted and his head started pounding. He needed to get out of there and try to forget all about this day. He had to get away. Now.

“I have a headache. I'm sorry-” he set his nearly finished drink down and pushed away from the bar. “-I need to go. Congratulations to you, man. I'm happy for you. And pass on my well-wishes to Maryse.” The conversation and music and celebration faded away as he pushed through the double doors and into the warm night. Inhaling a deep breath of fresh air, he paused to listen to the crickets and cicadas singing their song. Thankfully, they drowned out the festivities inside, and he instantly hated himself for feeling that way.

This was his best friend's day. They were celebrating his proclamation to the world, to their families, and to the woman he loved that he was forever hers. It was an event to be spent laughing and clinking glasses into the night. And Dolph thought he could do it - make it through the wedding and the reception and be there for Mike like he promised - but it was all too much. 

His chest was ripped open, contents spilled out onto the floor. And it wasn't fair of him to expect anyone to see or care when he kept things so tightly hidden for so long. So rather than pout and drown himself in his pain and bring everyone down with him, he decided it best to leave on a better note than make a fool of himself on Mike and Maryse's big day.

When he stepped into the room at the elegant hotel they were all staying in until tomorrow afternoon, he was greeted by his brother sitting at the table, flipping through a notebook and seemingly not realizing Dolph was there. Except, then his head shot up and Dolph stopped dead in his tracks. Because now he could see what Briley was looking at, and his stomach churned uncomfortably.

It was his artbook. Laying open in Briley's lap, some drawings he did years ago coloring the pages, He counted to ten in his head, letting the embarrassment wash over him and fade like the tide, before crossing the room and snatching the book away from Briley's astonished expression. And as he feared, pity quickly replaced it.

“Don't start, please. Just- I'm not in the mood.” He dropped the book on the table, the slap of the leather against the wood enough to shake Briley out of his stupor. He sat back, just watching his older brother with a blank expression.

“So...this is what you've been hiding all this time?” Why did he have to be so good at what he did? If he was less detailed – if he was bad at drawing people - then he could just try to pass it off as musings he sketched out. But, well, considering there were quite a few drawings of Mike's actual face...

“Bri...” His brother shook his head, shooting him a look.

“Dolph.” That was all it took for Dolph to let go of his closest guarded secret. One he's held onto for far too long. What would it hurt for his brother to know anyway? It would be nice to have someone finally see the shadows that haunted him day in and day out. “Are you really going to pretend there aren't dozens of drawings in here of your best friend? And that there are some you're in too?” He picked up the book again, flipping it towards the back and turning the page so Dolph could see it.

Yeah, maybe he should have trashed those. In his defense, he _was_ learning about drawing the anatomy of the human body at the time. Probably didn't excuse him drawing _them..._ like that, though.

“I guess I can't. But I don't want to talk about it right now, okay?” Briley flipped a few pages, pointing to one of the more recent ones. In fact, he just finished it last week. The “Perfect” one. 

“What the hell? I mean... _look._ And there's this other one where you-” He snatched the book from his brother again, this time holding it close to his chest. He was done talking about it. Hearing about it. Briley only blinked up at him.

“Just drop it, okay?” Maybe another day he would talk about it. Unload on his brother. Maybe another time. But not while he was still so emotionally raw. His brother could probably see that, so he only sighed and dropped his hands. 

“Okay. But, if you feel that way-” Dolph glared “-why were you part of the wedding? Like, John could have taken that spot. You could have made up something. It doesn't make sense.”

“Because I'm also his best friend. And I am happy for him, hard as it may be to believe. There was no way I wasn't going to be part of one of the biggest moments in his life. No matter how I personally feel about it or him.” When he was asked to be Mike's best man and help out with a few things, he wasn't going to say no to that. He couldn't. 

And maybe it seemed masochistic of him – being part of a wedding he should despise the mere existence of – but in all honesty he didn't think of it like that until the day actually arrived. When he was staring at himself in the mirror and realizing he was about to watch the man he loved marry someone else.

It was one thing to talk about it. To plan for some distant day in the future. It was another to have the day come. For it to be _real_ and to have to go through it. He got lost in how happy Mike was, he didn't think how it might affect him when the day came. And now he was emptied out. Hurt. Hollow.

Briley didn't have anything else to say, or maybe he decided to keep it to himself for once, so he shrugged and headed for his room.

Later that night, unable to sleep, he found himself finishing the third drawing and starting a fourth. It probably wasn't healthy of him to even be drawing these in the first place, but it felt therapeutic to get them on paper, so he continued on with it. Who was it hurting if no one (but his brother) knew they even existed? If it made him feel the least bit better about everything, he wouldn't feel ashamed for doing it. 

This one was straightforward and came to him while he was watching the newlyweds dancing together. It took some time to find the name of the song, and now he had it on loop while he sketched out the background. His other completed drawings – the one of them under a blanket of stars; another with them wearing black and white tuxes, gold rings held between them; the “Halo” inspired one where a bright halo circled over them, protecting them from the world around them – made him smile when he drew them. This one? He couldn't shake the weight from his chest, the ache so deep it touched his bones.

Each picture was titled with the song that inspired them and then he carefully transcribed a lyric from each song at the bottom. One he really liked, or just the chorus. Whatever he felt like when he finished and got to look at the picture as a whole for the first time. This particular one, inspired by the song “A Moment Like This” by Kelly Clarkson, held an irony that pierced his heart. Because while they had their once in a lifetime moment, Dolph was standing there wishing it was his.

**”A Moment Like This”**

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me..._

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

A cruel twist he didn't see coming. 

So, this piece was less fun for him and more of him getting this feeling out of his head. Clearing space and working through things. Processing, so he wouldn't break in the future. Keeping the black and white theme from the _”Black & White”_ piece, he shaded in the tux his likeness was wearing to color in later and sat back to look it over. It was only a rough sketch, but it looked so good. He kind of wanted to ball it up and throw it into a fire, in all honesty, but he only brushed his fingers over the picture and got up to stretch. He would grab something to eat and then start on the full-page version. It wasn't like he was getting to sleep anyway.

Briley was snoring on the couch, _The Simpsons_ playing quietly on the television, when he peeked into the living room area. He pulled out a box of pizza they ordered the day before, tossing a few cold pieces on a plate and taking them back to his room after clicking off the television and lights. While he chewed on a bite of cold cheese pizza, he looked over his drawings again. Clearing his mind and simply admiring his work. He's improved greatly in detailing his drawings, and he was getting good at recreating their likeness on a page. They were so lifelike. Almost like a photograph. A snapshot of a life that never was.

He's done pieces before he didn't mind showing others and was told many times he should put it out there. Try to make a little money with it. But he really wasn't into that. He was a bartender for a long while and now he was working for a law firm that was pretty successful. His art was both a hobby and his own personal therapy, not something to make a profit off of. 

But yeah, he was getting pretty damn good at it. 

The song looped through once more, so he cracked and popped his fingers. Rolled his shoulders. His neck. Drawing could make him so stiff, losing himself in the lines collecting on the thick pages of his art book, so stretching himself out was essential before he got started on the final draft. The finished product. 

There was sunlight peeking in through the windows when he finally sat back, somewhat satisfied with his work. He still struggled with fingers and hands, but the casual observer wouldn't notice, so he tried not to glare at the appendages as he carefully penned the lyrics down at the bottom of the page and sat back to rub his tired eyes. 

Thankfully, Briley would be driving most of the way home. Because he was worn out.

“Did you really stay up all night?” He tilted his head to meet his brother's concerned eyes, which were shifting between him and the pages spread over this little desk he was hunched over for hours. Dolph offered him a smile, one that probably looked as exhausted as he felt. Maybe he could squeeze in a nap before they needed to leave.

“Maybe.” Briley shook his head, looking over his shoulder and clearing his throat.

“Mike is here. And he's looking for you.” Or not. His happy artist bubble was burst at the mention of his best friend. His newly married best friend. 

“Is he, like...” Briley stepped aside and there he was, peering around the room and pinning Dolph with sharp blue eyes. His brother slipped away, leaving them alone. Standing there, one in the room and the other just outside it, watching the other. 

“Mornin'.” Mike blinked and shook his head, stepping through the door and sitting on the edge of the perfectly made bed. One that was obviously not slept in. A hand now adorned with a shiny gold ring ran over the blanket covering the hotel bed.

“What happened to you last night?” Fingers, these on his right hand, shifted against his knee. “Are you sick? Shouldn't you be resting?” His concern warmed Dolph's stiff and weary body through, but it was short-lived. Mike turned a glare on him, and it was then he knew he was in trouble. He was there at just past six in the morning to scold Dolph like a child.

“I'm okay. I told you before I left that I had a headache.” Fingers flexed against the bed, that ring catching some of the stray rays of sunlight and twinkling. Distracting him for a moment. Mike nodding slowly.

“And not sleeping helps?” He crossed his arms, irritation prickling under his skin. Mike wasn't his mother. He wasn't his brother. They weren't married. He had no reason or right to come checking up on him like a child. 

Maybe this was his insomnia talking, but it was better than listening to his foolish bleeding heart.

“No, but drawing does. Which is what I was doing.” Mike's face softened, finally, and he sighed.

“Sorry. The way you left the reception..I worried about you all night. And I knew your brother was here to take care of things, but I had to come make sure you were okay. Not, like, sick or anything.” He _was_ sick, but not in a viral or bacterial way. No doctor could give him medicine to cure the sickness he had, but it was okay. It would be. With time. 

“I'm fine. Promise.” A lie, technically, but he truly wasn't sick or anything. Mike leaned back on his hands, relaxing now that he believed everything was fine. “Just my usual artist's itch. Cured that headache right up.” You know, mostly. 

“Good. While I'm here, and most everyone else is sleeping or hungover, want to go get some breakfast? There's this fantastic pancake place not far from here.” He glanced over at the door, grinning. “You can come too, Briley.”

There was a lot he would rather do than go out to breakfast with a sleepy Mike. His hair fluffed up and tux replaced with warm sweats and jeans. But, well, there was also nothing he would rather do. He thought back to his brother, staring down at his art book and the many pictures of this man in the pages. 

He'd prefer not having Briley giving him pitiful glances over breakfast. And, thankfully, his brother peered around the corner and offered an apologetic smile. 

“Actually, I have some things to do here. I was just going to remind him that check out is at eleven. If he wanted to nap.” They shared a look, Briley glancing over at Mike as if to say _'Really, now?'._ Why did he think letting someone know he was in love with his best friend was a good idea? This was terrible in every way; even if it was only his brother.

“Oh, right. Probably want to capitalize on that, man. You guys have a long drive back to Arizona.” He shrugged, stepped back towards his art book and collecting the pages. Before Mike accidentally saw one of them and everything went to hell. 

“Bri is driving most of the way. And I am not passing up on pancakes.” He could feel Briley's silent thoughts, heavy on his shoulders, but he brushed them off and zipped his art book away in his suitcase. He noticed Mike staring at the hiding place, curiosity in his gaze, but then he pushed up off the bed and stretched.

“I'll be waiting by the car.” He left the room as quickly as he came, all the tension and air rushing out of Dolph after his retreating steps. He braced himself on the desk, telling himself he could be strong. He's been playing this game for a long time now. He knew his limits. How far he could go. Last night he found his breaking point, but now he was okay. Tired, but okay.

“You sure that's smart? You spend hours drawing him – all night, from what I can tell - and now you're going to go eat stacks of pancakes and pretend you aren't in love with him?” He grabbed a jacket off his chair and shrugged into it, sliding past Briley as he made his way through the suite towards the door.

“You act like I haven't been doing just that for years.” He caught the flinch when he turned to offer Bri a smile. And he could understand his apprehension and concerns, but this wasn't new to Dolph at all. In fact, it was almost...comforting, stepping back into this place with Mike. “Relax. I'll be back in time to help load up everything.” He let the door slam, making his way to the elevator and tapping the button for the lobby. Mike was standing in the middle of the floor rather than outside like he promised, scrolling through his phone with a hand in his pocket. 

“Nice of you to park the car in the lobby. Convenient.” Mike rolled his eyes and led them out into the early morning chill. Birds sang their songs. People were still tucked away, sleeping in because it was a Sunday. A squirrel skittered past them, chattering excitedly to another one posted by a bush with pretty pink flowers. 

The pancake place was warm, nearly empty, and the employees were pleasant people. Smiling. Making conversation while coffee brewed and griddles fired up. Exhaustion dragged at him, but he fought it off as he laughed at some ridiculous story Mike was telling a couple of the waiters and waitresses gathered by their table. They ordered stacks of cakes and plates of eggs and bacon, Mike telling a new story while Dolph watched birds spin around the sky just outside the window.

The sun was spreading warm rays across the sky, a few people walking their dogs as the day woke uncurled itself from slumber and prodded them awake with a sleepy smile.

Everything was delicious. The coffee was strong and flavorful. The pancakes perfectly fluffy. Mike entertained him with some weird tweets while they ate, the morning passing pleasantly. It was nice, everything in him soothed and warm. It was like the world was trying to make up for the incredibly terrible time he had the day before. And it was working perfectly. 

The waitress, a young girl with two braids, approached the table, setting the tab in front of Dolph with a warm smile. He nearly picked it up, but then she spoke. And her words had him freezing all over.

“It's so nice to see people unashamed of their love, now. The two of you coming out in public like this. The world is finally going the right direction.” They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then Mike broke the uneasy tension with a loud laugh. Her face scrunched up as she glanced between them, red coloring her cheeks. 

“I'm sorry. It's just- I think this is the first time anyone has thought we were together before.” His laughter quieted down. “No, we're not together. I actually just got married last night.”

“I was the best man.” The words felt hollow to say, but Mike nor the waitress seemed to notice his shift in mood. Which was fine with him. He finished off his food and offered his card to pay, but Mike ended up splitting it with him. The waitress hesitated for a moment, glancing at the kitchen.

“You boys have a nice day. And, um, about what I said-” Dolph stopped her with a smile. She didn't do anything wrong, and neither of them were offended by the mistake, so there was no harm done. Well, other than his mood being spoiled. But that wasn't her fault.

“It's fine. Thank you.”

“Can you believe she thought we were dating? Wild.” Mike snapped his seatbelt in, reversing out of the spot and pulling into the light traffic. “I don't blame her, of course. We'd be hot as a couple. Actually, I'm surprised this is the first time it's happened. I've been coupled with John multiple times.” For his sanity, he ignored the comment about them being a hot couple. Which, duh. Of course they would be. 

“One time, this waiter thought my brother and I were on a date. Brought a candle and everything. A 'special dessert'. We laughed about it the whole way home.” He leaned against the door, ready to just close his eyes and get lost in unconsciousness. In sleep. But Mike seemed keyed up for some reason; fiddling with the radio, tapping his fingers along the wheel, even humming to a song he definitely didn't know. 

It was sickening how cheery he was this morning. How much energy he had.

“Did you drink an energy drink this morning or something? You're fidgeting more than usual.” He switched the song in the middle of the chorus. Mike laughed, giving him a pleased smile.

“Nope. Just high on life. On love. This place instantly puts you in a good mood.” It was true. The atmosphere was soothing, the sunshine wrapping you in a warm hug and washing out any clingy shadows. Dolph could use more of that in his day-to-day.

Now more than ever before. 

Briley shoved their bags in the trunk, Dolph already settled in the passenger seat with his head rolled to the side. He's been edging at sleep for three hours now, but he had to fight it off because there was a lot to get done before they could leave. Not to mention his brother's weighted stares and pursed lips. It probably wasn't the best idea, telling him about how the waitress thought they were dating and Mike's passive comment about them as a hypothetical couple, but he was more than happy to unload.

It felt so good to be able to shake off the weight this secret kept on him. To share the burden with someone he was close with; someone who understood him and accepted him no matter what idiotic thing he did.

“Think that's the last of it. Oh, here's your artbook.” Dolph blinked open his eyes and accepted the offered book, sliding his sunglasses into his hair so he could see it properly. 

“Did you peek inside it?” Briley snorted, climbing in and starting the car. They had quite the trip to make. 

“Nope. One time was enough. I'm burning those images from my mind the second we get home. I did not need to see some of the stuff you have in there. Honestly, man...” Dolph turned the volume down on the radio, flipping open the book to his newest work, the normally colorful art a purposeful dull gray and black. A reflection of how he felt when drawing it. Dreary. Doleful. Broken.

He tilted the page so his brother could see it. To show what his night session produced.

“Are you sure you're really okay with everything?” He wasn't – not yet – but it would come. His feelings would fade into the background once more and he could continue on in life. In love with someone who could never return it and okay with that fact. Accepting. 

He would get there.

“Honestly? It's been better. Yesterday was harder than I anticipated.” He brushed his thumb over the image, smiling at how they looked together; even surrounded by shadows and drained of their normal blaring color. Mike especially was every loud hue you could think of and more. “But it will pass. I'll be fine.” He shifted his gaze to Briley's soft expression and shrugged.

They idled another moment in front of the hotel and then his brother sighed and pulled off into the afternoon sun, Dolph closing his book after looking over the newest additions and falling asleep almost instantly. Dreamed of a world, full of color, where everything was the way he wanted it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't make this a happy one, apparently. So, yep. Angst. Pining. Fun stuff. :)
> 
>  **Mood:**  
>  \- “Jealous” by Labrinth  
> \- “Happier” by Ed Sheeran  
> \- “Can't Help Falling in Love With You” by Haley Reinhart  
> \- “fOoL fOr YoU” by ZAYN  
> \- "Should've Been Us" by Tori Kelly  
> \- "Just A Little Bit of Your Heart" by Ariana Grande


End file.
